Déjame ser… ¿El padre?
by sakuritasan
Summary: Esto seguro debía ser el karma por haberme acostado con ella la misma noche que la conocí por culpa del alcohol sin pensar que tenía a alguien esperándome en casa.
**_!He vuelto! Okey, a nadie le interesa ._., pero luego de tanto me dio ganas de escribir, creo que se me está pasando el modo BBLB :v. En fin, les dejo este shot y espero les agrade._**

 ** _Déjame ser… ¿El padre?_**

Todo lo que recuerdo de aquella noche es su pálida piel apretándose contra mi cuerpo, sus ojos azules mirando con detenimiento mis fracciones, sus manos recorriendo cada centímetro de mi ser, sus labios buscando los míos pero no quería ser besada por ella, así que la distraía tocando alguna parte de su cuerpo hasta que ambas conseguimos llegar al clímax. En ese momento volvió la lucidez a mi mente, ¡Me había acostado con una mujer a la que acababa de conocer en un bar!, ambas estábamos tan borrachas que ni siquiera nos dimos cuenta cómo llegamos a esta situación. Me levanté inmediatamente tomando mi ropa y vistiéndome a toda prisa, debía irme lo más rápido posible a casa, después de todo, esto solo había sido por culpa del alcohol.

-Espera Tori – aquella mujer de ojos azules me miraba con detenimiento – ¿Te vas tan pronto? ¿Acaso no te gusto?

-Alguien me espera en casa – pude ver la decepción en su mirada – Lo siento

-Es por eso que no me dejaste que te besara – habló para sí misma, tomé mi bolso y me marché de allí.

….

Debería dejar de pensar en ello, ha pasado cerca de dos semanas desde lo ocurrido y nunca más volveré a verla, por supuesto que nunca habría hecho tal cosa de no ser por el alcohol, además ella es mayor que yo, ¡Veinte y cuatro años! ¡Diablos! Podría haber sido alguna clase de secuestradora o una asesina en serie…

-¿Ya es hora de marcharnos?- unos brazos me rodearon por la espalda, miré el reloj, nueve y treinta, ¡Debíamos haber salido hace media hora!

-¡Estamos retrasadas!- me solté del agarre y tomé todo lo que necesitábamos para salir corriendo a buscar un taxi. Había demasiado tráfico y debimos correr lo que faltaba para llegar a la escuela de artes - ¡Date prisa cariño, hoy es la inauguración y vamos tarde!

-¡Espérame! ¡No tengo piernas largas como tú! – a lo lejos se podía ver a varias personas ingresar y a una mujer dándoles la bienvenida en la entrada, cuando estuvimos cerca paré en seco, esto no podía ser posible.

-Jade – ella sonrió y se acercó a mí con una mirada divertida.

-Nunca esperé verte aquí – me disponía a hablar cuando alguien tomo mi mano, la mirada de la pálida miró a mi acompañante.

-¿Conoces a esa mujer, mami? – balbuce un poco, ¿Cómo rayos le diría a mi hija de seis años que conozco a Jade por un error de una noche?

-No la conozco, yo solo….

-Tu mami y yo somos amigas muy cercanas desde hace un tiempo – pasó su brazo sobre mi hombro – soy Jade West, maestra de canto y actuación, imagino que vas a estudiar aquí pequeña.

-¡Por supuesto! Seré una famosa actriz y cantante, mi mami dijo que mientras más pronto comenzara a estudiar para eso tendría más oportunidades de conseguirlo – Jade sonrió y asintió.

\- Debemos entrar Naomi – tomé su mano y disculpándome con Jade ingresamos a la escuela, de todas formas ella es solo una maestra en el lugar, no es como si ella seria la maestra de mi hija ¿Verdad?

….

-Esto no puede ser posible – susurré mientras llevaba a Naomi a la escuela, después de todo Jade terminó convirtiéndose en su maestra de actuación, ¿Por qué me sucede esto?, de seguro es el karma por haber bebido aquella noche mientras mi hija esperaba en casa, sí, eso debe ser. Pero ¿Y si ella se atreve a decir algo de lo que sucedió entre nosotras? O ¿Sobre mi trabajo?, no es bien visto que una madre soltera trabaje de cantante en un bar por las noches, y aún peor, que haya ido a otro bar a beber y enrollarse con una mujer ¿Y si por eso echan a mi hija de la escuela? No puedo permitir que algo como eso suceda, debo hablar con ella.

Fui hasta su clase y apenas me observó caminó hacia nosotras, saludando cordialmente a mi hija, haciendo que esta vaya a sentarse en su lugar para dejarnos a "solas".

-¿Puedes venir a mi casa este sábado? Necesito hablar contigo – levantó sus cejas en una expresión de asombro.

-De acuerdo, iré – asentí y tomé un bolígrafo de su escritorio escribiendo mi dirección en su libreta, la leyó rápidamente y luego miró su reloj – la clase está por comenzar así que nos vemos el sábado – asentí manteniendo una expresión seria y me marché del lugar, pero pude observar de reojo una extraña sonrisa en su rostro ¿Qué demonios está pensando?

….

-¿Qué se supone que quieres hacer con esas maderas?

-Armar un librero – sí, claro, mejor habría sido comprar uno pero quería ahorrar dinero y terminé comprando las maderas para hacerlo yo, se suponía que era fácil de hacer, incluso me dieron las típicas instrucciones para el "Hágalo usted mismo" solo que no contaba con mi poca habilidad en estas cosas.

-¿La maestra vendrá hoy? – asentí, quería tener esto terminado antes de que ella llegara, puesto que quería armarlo en la sala y ahora solo tengo allí los maderos, el timbre sonó y Naomi corrió a abrir – ¡La maestra está aquí! – detrás de ella Jade apareció vestida muy diferente a como en la escuela, donde usualmente lleva una blusa y pantalón de tela, ahora se veía más rebelde, con una chaqueta de cuero negra, botas y un jean oscuro - ¿Puedo ir a jugar donde la vecina mami?

-No, ve recoger los juguetes de la habitación – hizo un pequeño puchero y suspiré pesadamente, ella sabía que no resistía a eso – de acuerdo, puedes ir.

-Yeiii, nos vemos maestra – salió disparada.

-Veo que hacías un poco de carpintería – Jade se burló al mirar el tiradero de la sala – tu departamento es… bonito – tomó asiento en el sillón mientras observaba alrededor, pasé sobre las maderas y me senté a su lado.

-Vamos al grano, debemos hablar – ella sonrió y se quitó la chaqueta, quedando en una camiseta blanca - ¿Qué haces?

-Vamos a "hablar" como los adultos – sacó también su camiseta, quedando en un brasier negro que resaltaba en su piel pálida, ¡Demonios, se está acercando a mí!

 _-"¡No te quedes mirándola, reacciona!"_ – coloqué mis manos en sus hombros deteniéndola – En verdad me refería a hablar, ¡Así que ponte eso! – gruñó un poco y se colocó de nuevo la camiseta.

-¿Y para esto me corté las uñas? – susurró, ¡¿Cómo obtuvo licencia para ser maestra una persona así?!

-De acuerdo, lo que quiero decir es que no digas nada acerca de mi empleo – asintió – sería muy problemático si se arma un escándalo solo porque trabajo en las noches en ese bar.

-No te preocupes, no planeaba decir algo sobre eso y si sucede algo ten por seguro que lo arreglaría.

\- Okey… También quiero que olvides todo lo que sucedió esa noche, ambas estábamos borrachas y fue solo un error…

-No – su mirada se tornó oscura, mi cuerpo tembló al verla de ese modo – no pienso decírselo a nadie, pero no quiero olvidarlo – se acercó a mi – será nuestro secreto – acarició mi mano con su pulgar mientras me miraba fijamente, comencé a temblar, no sé si por su tacto o por la forma tan extraña de mirarme.

-No me mires así – retiré mi mano, pero ella aprovecho para tocar mi pierna e ir subiendo peligrosamente.

-Me gustas mucho ¿Sabes? – llegó a mi entrepierna, en lugar de detenerse avanzó hacia el botón de mi pantalón, desabrochándolo y jugueteando con el borde de mi ropa interior.

-Detente – trate de empujarla pero ella se acercó aun más, mi cuerpo comenzó a sentirse caliente ¿Por qué está pasando esto ahora?

-¡Mamá, viste donde dejé mis patines! – inmediatamente me separe de ella y abroché mi pantalón

-¡Están en el pasillo, no seas descuidada Naomi! – se escucharon unos pasos y luego como se cerró la puerta. Suspiré pesadamente – Jade en serio… - de nuevo puso sus manos sobre mí, levantando mi camiseta mientras tocaba delicadamente mi abdomen.

-Déjame tocarte solo un poco – mordió delicadamente su labio inferior, demasiado sensual para poder negarme, sin darme cuenta ella besó mi cuello, delineándolo con su lengua.

-"Esto no está bien" – podía sentir como mi corazón se aceleraba y respiraba pesadamente conteniendo los gemidos que amenazaban con salir, me aferre a su espalda clavando ligeramente mis uñas en ella.

-¡Mamá, ¿Puedo llevar mis muñecas?! – Naomi ingreso a la habitación y Jade reía por lo bajo, ¡Casi nos atrapa de nuevo!

-Puedes llevártelas, pero no olvides traerlas – asintió y fue por ellas dejándonos solas de nuevo, una vez se marchó de casa volví a ver las intenciones de la pálida – ¡Ni se te ocurra!

-No pasará de nuevo – sonrió coqueta mientras acariciaba mi mano, miré a mi alrededor y vi todo el tiradero.

-Ya que tienes mucha energía ayúdame a armar el librero – dije mientras tomaba un destornillador que se encontraba cerca de mí, apuntándolo hacia ella, lo miró algo confundida pero al final accedió.

Nunca había visto tanta habilidad de parte de una mujer en cosas como estas, prácticamente en una hora lo tuvo terminado, sin duda lo hizo ver como algo muy sencillo y sonreía orgullosa.

-Demasiado fácil – tomó su chaqueta del sillón – es hora de irme.

-Te acompaño a la salida – caminamos por el pasillo y justo antes de que se marchara volteó hacia mi – gracias por ayudarme, la verdad no lo habría podido hacer sola – la miré avergonzada – aunque era lo menos que podías hacer luego de comportarte como una acosadora.

-Vaya, tampoco es para tanto, sé que tu lo deseabas tanto como yo – sonrió de lado, tomó mi mano y la besó – si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme – salió de casa con un aire de confianza, ¿Llamarla? Pero si no me había dado su número… oh, aquella noche que nos conocimos lo hizo, aunque no recuerdo haberle pasado el mío.

….

-¡No te vayas! – Naomi comenzó a llorar, debía ir al trabajo y ella estaba ardiendo en fiebre, ¡Diablos!, los viernes en la noche es donde más clientes hay, lo cual deja muy buenas propinas… si falto me descontarán del salario pero no puedo dejarla sola. Por lo general mi hermana Trina la cuida en las noches, sí, difícil de creer dado que ella es una diva total, aunque justo ahora ella tuvo una supuesta audición para una serie de televisión.

-No puedo faltar al trabajo – susurré, una loca idea cruzó por mi mente, llamar a Jade para que me ayudara pero no quería involucrarme más con ella, tomé mi celular y sin pensarlo marqué su número.

-Habla Jade, seas quien seas más vale que tengas una buena excusa para interrumpir mi siesta – un ligero frío recorrió mi espalda al escuchar su voz severa, quizás esto fue una mala idea pero ella dijo que si necesitaba algo la llamara ¿Verdad?

-Uhm, soy Tori, necesito pedirte un favor…

….

 _Jade_

La verdad es que no esperaba recibir una llamada de su parte, pero vamos, ella me necesita justo ahora que estaba tan plácidamente dormida. Tomé una chaqueta y fui rápidamente en mi auto, subí de prisa hasta su departamento, al ingresar pude ver que Tori llevaba un largo abrigo lista para marcharse.

-Ya le he dado su medicina, debes ponerle compresas frías si notas que comienza a empeorar – me decía mientras corría de aquí para allá mostrándome donde estaban las cosas, la niña se encontraba recostada en el sillón mirando a su madre y luego a mi – nada de dulces, acaba de comer, tampoco la arropes mucho porque… - la tome por los hombros.

-Entiendo, ahora vete que se te hace tarde – ella asintió y luego de despedirse de Naomi prácticamente corrió del lugar. Me acerqué con cuidado hacia ella y toqué su frente, no estaba precisamente ardiendo pero se notaba enferma.

-¿Quieres jugar un rato? – dijo mientras se levantaba.

-Deberías descansar – hizo un puchero – okey, okey ¿Qué planeas?

Primero jugamos con sus muñecas, me presentó a cada una de ellas y sus relaciones con Ken quien al parecer era muy popular, puesto que todas querían casarse con él a pesar de que ya tenía una prometida, vaya que la pequeña tenia imaginación para esas cosas o alguien la dejaba ver muchas telenovelas. Luego me hiso cargarla en la espalda imaginando que es una princesa en su "noble corcel", para al final hacer una mini obra de teatro, donde yo era el lobo malo y ella el cazador que protegía a las doncellas de ser mi comida.

-Parece que tienes demasiada energía para estar enferma – gruñí un poco, me encontraba agotada, además tratar de huir de ella simulando caminar como un animal no es fácil.

-Eres un lobo malo – simuló dispararme, fingí morir y cuando se acercó a mí la tomé en mis brazos levantándola del suelo - ¡Déjame, tu eres mala! – pataleó un poco - ¡Tu quieres robarme a mi Mami! – la coloque en el suelo mirándola, parecía que se pondria a llorar.

-Yo no quiero quitarte a Tori – miró al suelo – ella te quiere mucho, jamás te abandonaría – acaricié su cabello – yo solo… quiero estar con ustedes – ella me miró fijamente – quiero estar contigo y con Tori ¿No crees que así sería más divertido? Podríamos jugar de vez en cuando – aunque estoy segura de que si hiciera esto todos los días acabaría muerta, la pequeña asintió, aun algo dudosa.

-Estas en periodo de prueba – susurró – si veo que planeas quitármela no dudare en alejarte de ella – no esperaba eso, pero sonreí divertida, nada mal para una niña, ya era tarde así que la lleve a la habitación, al parecer solo había una que compartían ella y Tori, haciéndola dormir mientras le contaba un cuento que acababa de inventar. La verdad era que yo no soy muy buena con los niños, si tenía un empleo de maestra en aquella escuela era porque me ayudaba a financiar algunas obras que creaba, además que podía hacer lo que me gusta y después de todo solo era temporal, yo sé que mis guiones serán aceptados para crear alguna serie o podría abrirme paso en la actuación. En fin, los niños no son mi especialidad pero hay algo en esta que me hace sacar precisamente mi "lado maternal".

….

 _Tori_

-¡Volví, ¿Cómo está mi hija?! – prácticamente entré tumbando la puerta. Jade se encontraba leyendo en la sala y frunció el ceño al mirarme.

-Acabas de despertar al todo el barrio – se levantó del lugar – la fiebre bajó y tiene mucha energía ahora, o tuvo antes de dormir – asentí más calmada – fue una buena niña.

-Por supuesto que lo es – suspiré – me has salvado esta noche, de verdad no sé como agradecértelo.

-Podrías tener una cita conmigo mañana – fruncí el ceño, por un momento pensé que ella desistiría de todo esto pero veo que no pierde una oportunidad.

…..

-Esto no era precisamente lo que yo imaginaba – Jade suspiró, acepté salir con ella a mi modo y se me ocurrió hacer una especie de picnic en el parque, aunque este estaba conectado con el bosque y había tanta paz que se sentía tan bien. Por supuesto que llevé a mi hija con nosotras y ella correteaba alrededor del lugar.

Colocamos unas mantas en el césped y comenzamos a comer lo que yo había preparado, sin duda el ver la expresión de la pálida al probarla fue grandioso, al parecer no podía creer que yo pudiera cocinar, aunque ella y mi hija comenzaron a pelear por la comida, no acababan de comer bien un pedazo y ya comenzaban con otro. Jade tomó la cámara que llevé y tomaba fotografías de todo lo que podía, en varias ocasiones me dejó ciega a causa del flash, Naomi intentaba trepar los árboles y en su intento de fotografiarla aproveché para quitarle la cámara.

-Deja esto – alzó sus manos en señal de inocencia, me puse a revisar las fotografías y estaban varias de mi hija y yo juntas, muy buenas la verdad pero no se lo diría para hacer crecer su ego.

-Maestra, ¿hacemos unas carreras? – al parecer desistió en eso de subir al árbol, Jade sacó su celular del pantalón y me lo encargó – la primera en ir hasta aquel árbol y volver es la ganadora.

-Prepárate para perder – ambas comenzaron a correr, al principio le dio algo de ventaja para luego ir a toda prisa. Me dirigí a una banca cercana que se encontraba bajo un árbol, un poco de sombra no estaba nada mal. Tenía curiosidad sobre qué cosas tenía en su celular mi acompañante, lo encendí para mimar la hora y su fondo de pantalla era una fotografía de ella junto a una chica de cabellera roja, estaban demasiado cerca para mi gusto.

-¡Gané! – Naomi se abalanzó hacia mi feliz.

-Solo porque llevo puesta estas botas, de lo contrario la victoria era mía – Jade se sentó a mi lado tratando de regular la respiración, reí por lo bajo, una niña pequeña le ganó en una carrera, a pesar de que ella posee un cuerpo atlético – de todas formas ya no estoy tan joven para estas cosas – gruñó, vaya, a alguien no le gusta aceptar la derrota.

-Ahora dame mi helado de premio.

-Mira, allá esta el heladero ¿Por qué no te compras el que desees? – le dio el dinero, no era lejos después de todo y la estábamos vigilando – merezco un premio también, llegué en segundo lugar – me miró coqueta.

-Si solo compiten dos no es válido – ella rió, la miré fijamente y noté que sus ojos eran ¿verdes?, podría jurar que los tenia azules. Pareció recordar algo y se quitó sus lentes de contacto – Vaya, supongo que eso lo explica.

-¿Qué cosa? – se puso unas gotas en ambos ojos.

-El cambio de color en tus ojos – ella me miró confundida, estos seguían del mismo color – juraría que cuando te conocí eran azules y ahora parecen verdes.

-Debe ser por la luz – se acercó a mi – si te fijas bien son grises, no uso lentillas de colores, se vería demasiado extraño el color – nos quedamos así por un momento, sus ojos eran profundos que parecía no haber nada más alrededor de nosotras, miré sus labios y a sus ojos de nuevo, quería besarla, ella lo notó y comenzó a disminuir la distancia entre nosotras.

-¿Qué tanto le vez a la maestra mami? – me alejé rápidamente, mi hija nos veía con curiosidad.

-Pues, el color extraño de sus ojos – ella también se quedó mirándola fijamente.

-Whoa, es cierto, yo también quiero tener mis ojos así

-Tú ya tienes los ojos color café – Jade acarició su cabello – son muy lindos como los de tu mamá.

Las observaba discutir acerca del color de ojos, esto se sentía tan familiar, aunque nunca me había quejado acerca de la vida que tenía, solo mi hija y yo pero ¿Cómo sería si fuéramos tres?

….

-Se quedó dormida – llegamos al departamento y Jade la bajó del auto en brazos – es un poco pesada, la puedo llevar yo.

-Tu abre la puerta, estoy bien – subimos hasta mi piso y la llevó hasta recostarla en la cama – fue un día agotador para ella – después de arroparla nos dirigimos a la sala, ella también se veía agotada. Acarició levemente mi mejilla y se acercó buscando mis labios, sentí mi corazón palpitar rápidamente, pero giré mi rostro evitando que lo hiciera. Gruñó frustrada y sentí un dolor en mi pecho al verla de ese modo – ¿Acaso no soy lo suficiente buena para ti?

-No es eso, solo… - cerré mis ojos tratando de contener las lágrimas – no podemos estar juntas, soy padre y madre para ella, no tengo tiempo para ser tu novia ¿Entiendes? Desde que quedé embarazada en el último año de preparatoria no he hecho más que dedicarme a mi hija, el estúpido de mi ex novio me hiso decidir entre él o el bebé – comencé a llorar – por supuesto no iba a abortar así que me he defendido sola todo este tiempo, no quisiera hacerme ilusiones contigo – la miré fijamente – tú no tienes ninguna responsabilidad con ella.

-Hey, no es como si yo quisiera separarlas a las dos – tomó mi mano – sé que tienes un pasado y que pongas a tu hija primero está bien pero debes buscar ser feliz – carraspeó un poco – yo también puedo cuidarla, ser tu novia y por decirlo de alguna forma "el padre de tu hija" – rió levemente.

-No es una fácil, ¿Te das cuenta de todo lo que eso implica?

-Lo sé, pero no tienes porque hacer esto tu sola – puso una sonrisa de confianza – Jade West puede hacerlo todo. Además no es que busque chicas para pasar el rato, de hecho tú eres la primera.

-Podría jurar que aquella noche cuando estabas coqueteando sabias lo que hacías – la miré de forma acusadora – además esa chica pelirroja con la que estas no parece ser precisamente solo una amiga.

-Estas celosa – sacó su celular y me mostró la fotografía que ya había visto – ella es Cat, mi mejor amiga desde hace muchos años, además tiene novio y nunca me fijaría en ella, por otra parte aquella noche algo me atrajo hacia ti y no te negaré que en parte fue a causa del alcohol, realmente no suelo hacer esas cosas- parecía avergonzada – entonces ¿Puedo ser el padre de Naomi y tu novia?

-Eres una idiota – pasé mis brazos por su cuello y la atraje hacia mí, besándola delicadamente, esto se sentía tan bien que a no ser porque escuchamos que Naomi despertó y comenzó a llamarme, de seguro no nos habríamos detenido en toda la noche - ¿Te quedas a dormir?

-¿Qué puedo perder?

Solo teníamos una cama en la que entramos las tres algo apretadas, pero el sueño pudo más y rápidamente quedé dormida.

-¿Tu qué haces aquí? – pude escucharlas hablar, aun seguía con mis ojos cerrados simulando que dormía.

-Cuidándolas de los lobos malos

-Tú eres un lobo malo

-No es cierto, yo quiero a tu mami y también a ti – al parecer comenzó a hacerle cosquillas puesto que Naomi comenzó a reír.

-Yo no te quiero, tu eres fea – al parecer debo "despertar" y parar todo esto.

-Eso es mentira, todo en mi rostro está en armonía.

-Pues, si me das tu color de ojos podría reconsiderarlo – Jade bufó un poco – te puedes quedar pero solo si prometes llevarme al castillo.

-¿Qué castillo? – creo que se dé cual está hablando, cerca de donde trabajo hay un motel con forma de castillo, varias veces hemos pasado por ese lugar.

-En ese lugar solo pueden entrar personas que conocen el amor – intervine, Jade me miraba desconcertada, aun no entendía de que hablaba.

-Pero Jade dice que me quiere, entonces podemos ir a ese lugar

-¿De qué están hablando? - le susurré al oído sobre el castillo al que Naomi se refería – yo paso, a mi no me metan en eso – se levantó inmediatamente y tomó a la niña en brazos – si eres pesada.

-¡No lo soy! ¡Bájame! – pero fingió no escucharla y la llevó de esa forma dando vueltas por el lugar. No sé porque siento que a partir de hoy mis días no volverán a tener paz, pero aceptémoslo, esas dos son tan para cual, ambas por un gusto hacia la actuación y canto, si podría decirlo de algún modo son como "padre e hija".

 _ **Gracias por leer y pues... no vayan a bares en la noche, quizás se encuentren con una Jade buscando ser "el padre" de sus hijos xD.**_


End file.
